falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
John
* Characters: ** John (Hub), a security guard in the Hub in Fallout. ** John Maxson, the grandson of Roger Maxson and High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in Fallout. ** John (Followers), an initiate to the Followers of the Apocalypse in Fallout. ** John Isaac, a research assistant at the West Tek research facility, mentioned in Fallout. ** John Cassidy, a possible companion in Fallout 2. ** John (Fallout 2), one of the Vault 15 squatters in Fallout 2. *** Bcjohn.msg, dialogue for John the squatter in Fallout 2. ** John Bishop, the middle-aged, ruthless leader of the Bishop clan in New Reno in Fallout 2. ** John L. Sullivan, the retired boxer of Irish descent in the Golden Gecko pub in Klamath Fallout 2. ** John (special encounter), a Sir Bedemirs's "horse" from King Arthur's Knights special encounter in Fallout 2. ** John (Fallout 3), a Capital wastelander found in a random encounter in Fallout 3. *** John's Treasure Box, an ammunition box found in the scrapyard in Fallout 3. **** John's key, a key found on John that unlocks John's treasure box in Fallout 3. ** John Kendall, a member of the Vault 101 security team in Fallout 3. ** John Henry Eden, an Artificial Intelligence unit known as President of the Enclave in Fallout 3. ** John Adams (robot), a protectron stationed at the National Archives, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John Hancock (robot), a protectron stationed at the National Archives, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John Hancock, the first of the signatories on the American Declaration of Independence, mentioned in Fallout 3. He is also a ghoul companion in Fallout 4, but not the real John Hancock. ** John Wilson (robot), a protectron stationed at the National Archives, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John-Caleb Bradberton, founder of the Nuka-Cola Corporation and the inventor of Nuka-Cola, mentioned in Fallout 3 and appearing in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. ** John (slave), a slave and friend of Liesel and Caleb Smith, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John Malleus, chief scientist of Vault 92, cut from Fallout 3. ** John Bear, an arena fighter in The Pitt in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** John-John, a Pitt slave at the Pitt steelyard in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. ** John Adlam, a smuggler in Point Lookout in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. ** John Michael Henderton, Treasurer of the New California Republic and head of the Republic Reserve, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Lester, a pre-War guest of the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort whose skeleton can be found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. ** John (Fallout 4), a hair stylist/barber residing in the Diamond City market in Fallout 4. ** John Linehan, a pre-War boy who was scheduled to stay in Vault 114, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** John Reise, a pre-War army sergeant posted at the Boston Police rationing site, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** John Bunton, a trucker who witnessed the Great War and died after crashing his truck, mentioned in Fallout 76. ** John Levis, mayor of Junction City in Fallout Tactics. ** John (Fallout Tactics), a recruit in Fallout Tactics. ** Revelation John, a Mormon nightkin living in the New Canaan Union station in Van Buren. *** "Revelation" John's place, a building in New Canaan and home to Revelation John in Van Buren. *** Diagnose John, a quest in Van Buren. ** John Bloch, founder of the Blackfoot tribe, mentioned in Van Buren. * Item: ** John Wilkes Booth wanted poster, a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3. * Real-life people: ** John Parker, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a compatibility technician for Fallout. ** John D. Price, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as programmer of Fallout and Fallout 2. ** John Jacobs, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as an artist of Fallout 2. ** John Deiley, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a designer of Fallout 2 and Van Buren. ** John Paul Duvall, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a designer of Fallout 3. ** King John of England, a medieval English King who was forced by his Barons to sign the Magna Carta in 1215, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John Adams, the second president of the United States, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** John Wilkes Booth, the assassin who killed Abraham Lincoln, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Jan Johns, an actress who voiced various characters in Fallout 3, its add-on Broken Steel, Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** John Pisano, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester for Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Wunder, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment on information technology for Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Eric Bentley, an actor who voices Neil, generic super mutants and additional characters in Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Doman, an American actor who voiced Caesar in Fallout: New Vegas. ** John Chominsky, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as a dialogue editor for Fallout: New Vegas. ** John R. Gonzalez, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment as Lead Creative Designer of Fallout: New Vegas and a writer for the add-on Honest Hearts. ** John Lewis, a developer who worked at Obsidian Entertainment on the Fallout: New Vegas add-ons as a design intern. ** John Gravato, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a concept artist on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** John Jarvis, a musician who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an original music composer for Magnolia's songs in Fallout 4. ** John Valenti, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a world artist on Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. ** John Billon, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a gameplay programmer on Fallout 76. ** John Casey, a developer who worked at id Software as an additional programmer on Fallout 76. ** John DiAntonio, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** John Lynch, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** John Reumont, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as a quality assurance tester on Fallout 76. ** John De Margheriti, the co-founder and CEO of Micro Forté during the development of Fallout Tactics. ** John Mariano, a voice actor who provided voice for various characters in Fallout Tactics and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** John Vernon, a Canadian actor who voiced Rhombus in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** John Dickenson, a developer who worked at Black Isle Studios as a programmer of Van Buren. ** John Wyatt, the head of Glutton Creeper Games, publisher of the canceled Fallout Pen and Paper d20. ** John Carmack, a possible developer of a rumored ''Fallout'' iPhone game. ** John Smith, the explorer and discoverer of Point Lookout. See also * Jon Category:Disambiguation ru:Джон